Vincenté North Senior
Dr. Vincenté Samuel Brandon North Sr., was a warlock and the current elder of the Los Angeles Coven. Vincenté was born in 1701 in New Orleans, LA, and was highly gifted with magic due to a curse placed on his bloodline at the hands of his ancestor Calder. Over the years as he learned to control his magic, he became the leader of the witches in New Orleans. He would eventually bear two children with one of his witches. In present day, he was one of the founders of the Chamberlain School for Exceptionally Talented Children which became a safe haven for young supernaturals. He eventually retired as headmaster, and handed the mantel down to the then counselor Justinian Chamberlain the other founder. He is currently the elder of the Los Angeles Coven under the leadership of Kaiaphas Parker. Vincenté is the Patriarch of the North Family and connected to the Marshall and Parker Family. Overview Early History Personality |-|The Gemini Diaries= Vincente is a strong, "old school" warlock, who believes in the superiority of the supernatural world. He is overly protective of his family, and especially his youngest grandson. He's laid-back, and the comedian of the family. However, he is hot-tempered, something he's passed on to his son, and two grandsons. Should anyone hurt or threaten his family, he becomes wrathful. |-|The Inheritors= Vincenté is the headmaster. He’s seen his fair share of death, drama, and the supernatural, but now he’s putting his expertise to good use as a mentor, trainer, protector and coach for the students of the school as he prepares the next generation of supernatural creatures to be heroes and not villains. His mission is to help these students change the legacy of what it means to be supernatural in this world. But there’s a dark flipside of that mission - one he’ll never allow himself to say out: that he’s also here to protect the world from his students. His great-grandchildren are students at the school. He also appears to have put his personal life completely on hold and keeps all romantic possibilities at a distance as a means of both focusing on his job and preventing himself from expecting yet another heartbreak. Physical Appearance Vincente is a tall good looking man, with blue-grey eyes and black hair, broad shoulders and an athletic and physique. He has a well-trimmed beard. Powers & Abilities Vincenté is an extremely powerful natural born warlock, and is very talented in the Dark Arts. However as a child, Vincenté struggled to control his extra amount of power due to being a firstborn North. He also demonstrated skill at teleporting instantly in a matter of seconds. He had shown himself to be proficient in snapping bones, breaking necks, and ripping/puncturing flesh with only simple hand gestures, and could easily use telekinesis to rip a heart from a victim's chest. Vincenté was able to take Brandon's consciousness into his own mind. Vincenté's greatest asset was his sharp intellect. His name is enough to send a "chill" down the spines of his enemies. Appearances The Gemini Diaries Season Three * (Mentioned) Season Four * * * * * * * * * * Season Five * * * * * * * * * * * * * The Inheritors Season One * * * * * * * * * * * * The Hybrid Chronicles Part One * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part Two Name * The name Vincente is a Latin name. In Latin, the meaning of the name Vincente is conqueror.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/vincente/ * The name Brandon is an American name. In American, the meaning of the name Brandon is prince, or brave.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/brandon/ * The name Samuel is a Biblical name. The meaning of the name Samuel is heard of God; asked of God.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/samuel/ * The surname North is English meaning a person who lived to the north.https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/north Trivia * Vincenté walked his granddaughter down the isle during her wedding. * Isabella perceives Vincenté as an evil warlock. * He is a member of the LGBTQ+ community, being the first gay character. * He was originally set to be portrayed by Henry Cavill. References Category:Characters Category:The Gemini Diaries Category:The Gemini Diaries Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Warlocks Category:North Family Category:Featured Articles Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:The Hybrid Chronicles Category:The Hybrid Chronicles Characters